The Banana Republic (1983: Doomsday)-obsoleted.
The Banana Republic is a post-doomsday nation on a series of islands in the Caribbean teeming with exotic life and a survivor community. Previously unknown, it was discovered in late 2010 by Brazil and revealed to the world in mid 2011. Previous records of the islands are nearly non-existant, save for one being owned by a private island corporation. Pre-Doomsday The Banana Republic was virtually empty of recorded human activity. This portion of the islands' history is open to speculization and gossip about wealthy people owning these islands, but any pre-Doomsday claim to ownership is non-existant. However, one island, Dogwood Island, was once up for sale by a private island corporation. Doomsday Doomsday did not directly affect the islands in any way. However, indirectly, it caused a cruise ship with thousands of people on board to beach on the shores of what is now Royal Caribbia. Post-Doomsday A Royal Caribbean ocean liner was afloat during Doomsday. When the captain of the ship got the message that nuclear bombs were being launched, he chose to steer the ship away from Florida, where it was headed. The ship operated for a week before the captain was forced to beach the ship on a nearby island. The panicked passengers began to cause chaos and the ship descended into anarchy. It took a month before calmness was even conceivable. A courageous and charismatic man named Hugh Lawrence recognized the reality and led passengers to their safety. The man, an avid outdoorsman and wealthy lawyer, taught those who did not know how to live in the wild to find food and water. Luckily, the ship calmed down and people were able to make use of the ship's water distiller. Fishing was not that difficult. In 1984, people felt the urge to expand. A few babies had been born and people started bickering. Hugh, along with fifteen other passengers, explored the island. They came back bringing good news: the island was habitable and not as dangerous as predicted. However, most people did not move off of the ship until 1989. By then, the ship's power had gone out and a bout of the flu was spreading around. What began as crude huts ended up as proper and healthy living spaces. By 1991, people were calling for a government. A republic fashioned somewhat after the USA was proposed, with Hugh Lawrence as a President. Lawrence was nearly unanimously elected as President of Caribbea. The Council of Twenty, a congress representing the hearts and minds of the people, eventually was assembled. Lawrence made the Executive Office in the bridge while the Council of Twenty met at the main assembly area, where concerts once took place. Eventually, the entire island of Hope was a neighborhood. As more of the ship became uninhabitable, people began inhabiting the other islands. In 1995, it is reported that the people of Hope Island and the neighboring Queen Island went to war. The Sun Vikings, a military named after the ship that brought them to the islands. The conflict was brought to an end and the Sun Vikings were kept in service as a military. In 2005, census records state that the population had doubled since Doomsday. In 2007, Hugh Lawrence died of malaria. The newest annexed island is named Lawrence in his honor. Geography The islands are majorly tropical and flat. Lawrence has somewhat of a rocky landscape. Dogwood island has a natural harbor and Arbor is a long stretch of beach (and fascinating achitecture). Category:Caribbean